Divide the polynomials. The form of your answer should either be $p(x)$ or $p(x)+\dfrac{k}{x+7}$ where $p(x)$ is a polynomial and $k$ is an integer. $\dfrac{x^3+5x^2-9x+30}{x+7}=$
Explanation: Usually, there are many different ways to divide polynomials. Here, we will use the method of polynomial long division. $\begin{array}{r} x^2-\phantom{1}2x+\phantom{1}5 \\ x+7|\overline{x^3+5x^2-\phantom{1}9x+30} \\ \mathllap{-(}\underline{x^3+7x^2\phantom{-19x+30}\rlap )} \\ -2x^2-\phantom{1}9x+30 \\ \mathllap{-(}\underline{-2x^2-14x\phantom{+30}\rlap )} \\ 5x+30 \\ \mathllap{-(}\underline{5x+35\rlap )} \\ -5 \end{array}$ We found that the quotient is $x^2-2x+5$ and the remainder is $-5$ : $\dfrac{x^3+5x^2-9x+30}{x+7}=x^2-2x+5-\dfrac{5}{x+7}$